


Practice makes Perfect

by MrDork



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dont know how to tag this, Fluff, Handsome Jack insecure? probably, M/M, Mute Rhys, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDork/pseuds/MrDork
Summary: Rhys is Mute and Jack is back from the dead. The two are pretty good together, nothing official but everyone in their inner circle knows Rhys the mute and Jack the most obnoxious person in the galaxy are a thing. Jack has a bad day, Rhys makes him feel better with some encouraging words.





	Practice makes Perfect

It had been 4 months since plugging Jack into Helios. He had soon after getting his body back, fixing it up and implementing the Endoskeleton. Rhys became Vice President of Hyperion but jack remained President/CEO. Jack had also actually started to learn sign language just for Rhys. 

Sighing silently Rhys holds the stack of papers in his arms. Jack wouldn’t be so happy about all the demands R&D was making. Though Jack had been treating them as requests. R&D was getting more snappy at the hour, a project they were working on needing more time and resources. Balancing the papers in one hand he knocks of Jack's office door, waiting a couple of breaths before opening it with his access card. Jack was sitting in his chair looking tired. He hears Rhys walk in and turns around.

“Ah cupcake right now isn’t a good time.” His voice is shaky and hoarse. Like he had been yelling.

Rhys tilts his head walking up the steps and setting down the papers on jacks desk. He can see in the window jack is covering his face even though he’s turned around. The younger man notices Jack's mask is sitting on his desk. Obviously, this is a private moment and Rhys should leave. There’s a sigh. 

“Please, Rhys leave me be for a bit.” Jack never says please. Rhys frowns.

Walking around Jacks desk and gripping the chair to stop him from spinning the chair around. He crouched down. Jack is covering his face still, practically shaking.

“Rhys you don’t want to see me like this.” Instead, Rhys ignores the older man. Gently taking Jacks hands. The green and blue-eyed male tenses and it takes a bit for Rhys to pry his large hands away from his face. Brown and blue eyes meet Jacks green and white. There’s a nasty scar in the shape of an upside down v going across his face and through his eye. 

Jack grinds his teeth. “I know I’m not so handsome under that mask huh?” He smiles weakly trying to joke around. Rhys frowns shaking his head. Mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish before. 

“Jac-k I think….. you're very handsome.” Rhys winces. Letting out a not so gentle cough rubbing his throat. Before Jack can get any words out, looking dumbstruck st Rhys, Rhys begins talking again. “This scar doesn’t make you ugly- your still dro-drop dead gorgeous-hnn.” Rhys rubs his throat tears welling in the corners of his eyes but he blinks them back. 

“Rhysie how’d you-“ Jack begins.

“Spe-speech therapy,” Rhys says. Instead of saying away more Rhys starts to sign.

 

_ I love you jack every part of you. Even your scars, I know you won’t see yourself like I do. Every part of you is perfect.  _

 

“Rhys…” Jack almost whimpers out. He slides out his chair and sits on his knees in front of Rhys. He grabs Rhys face while the younger man does the same. 

“Fuck, kitten, I love you so much.” He presses his forehead against Rhys. They sit like that in silence just enjoying the presence of each other. Rhys' legs fall asleep and jacks follow soon after. Laughing at their predicament jack takes one for the team and stands up first. Groaning and whining about the sensation. Picking up Rhys he sits back down in his yellow chair with Rhys in his lap. 

Rhys looks up at him with the silent question of ‘you okay?’. Jack looks down at Rhys and kisses his pa’s forehead. “Yeah I’m okay now,” he says a small smile forming onto his face. Rhys smiles at that and nuzzles into jacks chest. The two spend awhile like that. Rhys dozing off in jacks lap while the CEO worked. Then when Jack started to nod off himself Rhys spoke softly. 

“I love you jack,” he says. The words smooth and hardly a strain. Obviously practiced. Jack snorts in his half-asleep daze and wraps his arms around Rhys sleepily. 


End file.
